My Dinner with Bobo
My Dinner with Bobo is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on January 14, 2007. Plot When Drake and Josh earn money to buy a car, they aren't able to agree on one they both like. Drake steals the money and uses it to buy an orangutan named Bobo from the car dealer. They eventually sell Bobo to a doctor he meets at The Premiere. Megan is suspicious and looks up the guy who they sold Bobo to, who happens to eat orangutans. Drake and Josh then go to the doctors house to return the money and get Bobo back. Unfortunately things don't go to plan and the doctor locks Drake and Josh in the closet. Megan then rescues the Orangutan to return to the car dealer but leaves Drake and Josh in the closet. Drake and Josh bought the car that Megan wanted since she helped Drake and Josh. Quotes Trivia *Audrey Parker-Nichols didn't appear in this episode. *This episode has aired in Portugal. *Fancy Cat is a parody of Cat Fancy except it's changed around the other way. *Megan's computer has a pear logo on the back, which is also used on four other Nick shows created by Dan Schneider: Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, and Sam & Cat, is a parody of Apple Inc. (the original logo is an apple). *The magic palace Josh refers to is a parody of a real place named the Magic Castle in Las Vegas. The palace is where magicians come to and perform shows. *The title is an allusion to the 1981 film My Dinner with Andre starring Wallace Shawn and Andre Gregory. *This episode is similar to the Nickelodeon comedy Kenan and Kel episode "We are the Champions", in which the two adopts a Chimpanzee named "Charles". *This is the second episode Josh falls down the stairs, he fell downstairs in the first episode Who's Got Game?. *One of the police officers that arrested Favershim in this episode is the same police officer who appeared in I Love Sushi who suffered due to Walter's inaccurate weather presenting. *This is the first episode Josh refers to Megan as Little Girl twice. Goofs *Drake said that it's $5 for a kiss, $10 for a photo, and $20 for a dance with Bobo. Drake is seen giving a customer a photo, which would be $10, he then gets $5 for a kiss when a girl asked for a kiss, and then, he gets $20 from Dr. Adrian G. Favershim. If you add this up, it is $35 and they had to have had $5 before that because 35 and 5 is 40 and since Helen asked for half of the money and Josh said that after a few hours' work, they only had $20 left and 40 divided by 2 is 20. It is highly unlikely that the boys would make seven eighths of their money in about a minute and make one eighth of their money in a few hours. *When Megan is stomping to pretend to leave, you hear her stomping even after you see her stop stomping, meaning that this is just a sound effect. *Drake took the extra money from Josh's 'special box' in their bedroom. But Drake couldn't have accessed it, because he just took the check and car keys from the key tree and went straight out the door. It's possible that Drake went back for the money after he left. *Drake and Josh said that Walter promised both of them to use his car on the same night, and Walter agreed with them. But Walter never promised the car to Drake, all that Drake did was he told Walter where he was going then ate his burger. *When Drake and Josh are doing their "10,000 dance" in the movie theater, a camera is clearly visible on the left of the screen. *When Walter runs away to escape Drake and Josh from asking him about the car, he drops his burger on the table and runs away. When we see Drake and Josh again, the burger is reset on the plate Walter was using. This shows that the two scenes were filmed apart. *When we first see Walter reading Fancy Cat magazine, there is a page that we can see the reverse side of. The page has multicolored items on it. Later when Walter is on the couch, you can see the multicolored items in the same spot on the same page. This reveals that he has not turned the page in the day or so that Drake and Josh were looking at cars. *When Drake and Josh celebrate and do their money dance, you can see clearly that they're not doing the exact same dance they do in the theme song. *When Megan tells Drake and Josh about the car she wants, they tell her that they're never getting it but in the next scene, they have her favorite car, Drake and Josh may have finally just confirmed to get Megan's favorite car just so she can stop asking and annoying them about it so much or she already had it outside when she let them out of the closet in which she could've lied to them or just didn't tell them that she had it, she could've gotten it as a reward or they just didn't have a choice. *Walter says that both Drake and Josh can use his car but Drake and Josh fight over it as he said they could use the car, if Drake and Josh asked Walter about using his car, he could've said that they could both take the car but they're not going to the same place because Drake said he's going to a jail to play live music with his band and Josh said he's going to a magic show so it would've been impossible for both of them to take the car or they could've confirmed to drop each other off if they're not going to the same places together. *In the scene where Megan tells Drake and Josh about Dr. Adrian G. Favershim giving them $10,000 and selling him Bobo, it's afternoon but in the next scene when Drake and Josh arrive at Dr. Adrian G. Favershim's apartment to help Bobo, it's night. *Drake makes a deal with Josh saying that they'll run around the block for one of them getting the keys and the car first as a settlement, Drake tells Josh to run clockwise, and him running counter clockwise, but Josh actually runs counter clockwise around the block even when Drake ditches him for the car lying about it. Gallery See My Dinner with Bobo/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Trivia